dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Victory and Defeat!
Plot Several bystanders complain that the dust is getting in the hair and eyes as it begins to settle as Yukirieza's feet emerge from the smoke while a mechanical tail strikes the ground with the smoke clearing from his torso revealing his mechanical body as the dust completely settles revealing his new form. Metal Yukirieza looks at his body with surprise and joy as he managed to reach a new form as he stairs directly at Turtz with a serious glare. Turtz fires his Shattering Meteor at Metal Yukirieza, however, he darts forward straight through the energy sphere at immense speed shocking everyone in the bleachers as kicks the Saiyan warrior directly into the Kame House island and sending him crashing through the central island and resulting him directly below the floating island and damages the Metamo-Ring - as everyone is impressed by his sudden increase in power. Turtz is shocked as Beerus asks if the Saiyan will be declared eliminated, but Black: GT tells him he never touch the water and as such is safe. However, Metal Yukirieza fires his Dark Death Beam into the water causes a section to be destroyed. Turtz arrogantly asks if his aim is off as he laughs at him "missing" him, but Metal Yukirieza asks him "who said I was aiming at you?" as Turtz looks up to see a crack forming above him, but his Metamo-Ring gives out just as water bursts out and drenches both Turles and Raditz - Black: GT declares Turtz to be eliminated and allows Yukirieza to take part in the second half of the redemption round. He returns to his base form as he leaves the battlefield and goes back to training as Turles and Raditz are teleported to the bleaches. Master Roshi says that Turtz' Super Saiyan form was as powerful as Goku's Super Saiyan 3 as Beerus theorises that it is probably because of the Fruit of Might he has consumed. Goku Black: GT repairs Floor 3 before calling Dabura and with a confused look another Gohan - he questions the team that Gohan is part of and they reveal him to be a summon from the spaceship from the era that Broly arrived on Earth with Frieza. Black: GT opts to call him Broly Era Gohan as Dabura greets him with Broly Era Gohan telling him that he slacked off after he defeated Cell and caused him to become weakened and as such he is prepared to make up for their last fight. Dabura welcomes the challenge as the gong rings as they battle all throughout Floor 3 before Dabura is kicked into cliff wall of the Ruined City floating island and almost lands in the waterfall as Broly Era Gohan uses Planetary Masenko as multiple energy spheres are fired from the energy sphere around him as Dabura attempts to use Evil Impulse, but the multiple energy spheres from the Blaster Meteor hit Dabura as he's engulfed by the energy wave resulting in a massive explosion destroying the City block and ruin city sections of the floating island as Dabura lays on the ground heavily injured before spitting at Broly Era Gohan and manages to get him on the hand as Black: GT raises his hand. Dabura looks up as the Supreme Kai announce a double elimination pointing to Dabura's finger which is submerged in the water while the Stone Spit will incapacitate him. Broly Era Gohan lands over at Kame House as he turns to stone while Dabura and his team are sent to the bleachers with the rest of Broly Era Gohan's team. Mint and Kiclee enter stand on the Cell Games Arena ready for their round as they greet each other as old friends as the gong rings to signify their battle. Appearances Characters *Yukirieza *Turtz *Bulma *Beerus *Whis *Top *Dispo *Turles *Raditz *Goku Black: GT *Mint *Kiclee Locations *Floor 3 Transformations *Super Saiyan *Cosmic Evolution Battles *Yukirieza (Metal Yukirieza) vs. Turtz (Super Saiyan) *Broly Saga Gohan: TR vs. Dabura Category:Fanga